Finding Love
by zInubabyz
Summary: It's a romantic love story about Shuichi and Yuki, beginning before they've met, and running into an alternate script. some names, etc. have been changed. .
1. The Past, Present, and Near Future

Ch. 1

Yuki entered his house that morning after a long drunken night, not a regular there really, but has had so much stress- mainlythe pressures of being so famous, not to mention his fiancee, Rose.

"shit." Yuki mumbled as he stumbled in, noticing the enraged look on rose's face.

"shit? That's it?" Rose paused for a second, "how the he.." she was cut off in mid-sentence as Yuki fell to the floor, his face hitting the coffee table on the way down. Rose turned abruptly, walked away, and gave a small cry of what seemed to be... extreme depression mixed with hysteria. Yuki had never before been so inconsiderate, not to mention- drunk.

"I'm going out" Rose said, stepping over Yuki's sprawled body. She then stamped out of the door,slamming it behind her.

Nothing like this had ever happened before- she wasn't too sure HOW to react. Some things are best left obscure she thought, an odd way to face life, but the one main thing that attracted her to Yuki in the first place. Meanwhile, as a few hours passed, Yuki awaoke from his drunken-coma.

"A...ow!..what the hell happened to my nose..?" Yuki gave a sigh, then stood up.

"So, that's what it feels like to be drunk." He smirked as he put a cigarette to his mouth and lit it.

"interesting" he blurted as a sinister trail of smoke began to float into the air.

"At least I couldn't hear any nagging." the trail turned into a huge cloud as he exhaled.

Yuki had always hated Rose, and often pondered why they were engaged in the first place. Just this fact was not enough to justify himself. Perhaps, he thought, he had never really loved her at all...Then it hit him. Like seeing some old person running butt-naked down the street, it hit him. He remembered now, how he saw when he was young. How much he loved to stare at the other cute boys...Yuki's eyes twitched as he looked into the mirror.

"NO!" Yuki screamed, slamming his fist into the mirror. His eyes watered for a moment, but the glass embedded in his hand played no part in it at all.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" Yuki said in his usual, apathetic way. This part of him had always disturbed him, especially in his youth...

flashback

"c'mon Yuki, admit it to us...you're gay!" Yuki, sitting in his usual classroom corner, answered:

"I'm not gay. I'm engaged to Rose."

"engaged?" The boys laughed at him. "what? at 14? ...what a fag!" This incited a few snickers from the rest of the class, enraging Yuki even more. However; the secret was, he loved other guys, and deep down inside he knew this.

"Just leave me alone." Yuki begged, practically on the verge of snapping. He wondered why the teacher wasn't back from her bathroom trip.

"We all saw you staring at that guy's ass." The evil boy remarked. This recieved no response from Yuki, as it deserved none.

"Well, if you're not gay, then we can take that ear ring out, can't we?" The boy reached for Yuki's left ear, but was stopped as Yuki grabbed the boy's arm.

"Don't...TOUCH ME!" Yuki screamed. Then he screamed again. This was too much- suddenly, the sound of a broken bone echoed through the room. The class looked to find the boy screaming in pain as his now damaged wristbone dangled in limbo between being fully amputated, and severely broken.

"WHAT THE F..." The boy was finally silenced as Yuki jabbed a pencil into his eye, killing him instantly.

"CHILL OUT! WE'RE so.." one of the other boys was silenced. This time, it was the handiwork of a scalpel. CUT, by AgoNiZiNg cut, the class watched in horror as Yuki mutilated the boy.

"Awww...You're no fun!.." Yuki strained loudly as he said this, causing a few people to scream in terror. Suddenly, as a costly result of his adrenaline rush, he passes out, ending his violent killing spree.

Yuki woke to the sound of men talking, sounding quite stressed. He also found himself in what _seemed to be_ a steel plated room.

"looks like some kind of prison" he thought, not realizing where he actually was. He sat down in One of the two chairs placed in the room. The men outside continued yelling.

"He's a monster!"

"He's my son."

"Clearly you've become dillusional! terminate project y88!"

"Need I remind you of your position, commander? project y88 will continue as planned."

"...y88..?" Yuki thought to himself. "But...why?" he started to sweat. "Am I just some kind of experiment?" the very thought frightened him; He yelled and punched the wall, causing it to dent in. After hearing this, a man in a black suit walked in, gave a sigh, sat down, then spoke:

"I'm sorry...you had to find out the hard way" He took a sip of coffee "...son."

BACK TO REALITY

"No...I was created to be a killer...killing is my only instinct. maybe a walk will sort this out" His teeth clenched as he walked out of the open door, and off of the porch. By this time it was dark, but who really cares when they need it so much. After a while, he looked down, and picked up a piece of paper.

"song lyrics?" He smirked, read some, then frowned.

"Far from perfect." Yuki thought to himself. He looked up, noticing a boy standing on the bridge ahead of him. The boy had long pink hair, a fitted black button-up shirt along with slacks that seemed too tight for him.

"Is this yours?" Yuki inquired.

"..oh!...um, yes. thanks! my name's Shuichi by the way." Yuki paused for a moment, then responded:

"I'm Yuki."


	2. finding yourself

Yuki closed his eyes, then blew smoke on Shuichi's shirt as he gracefully walked by.

"your lyrics suck. If that's all you've got, then you should seriously consider giving up." A scowl shot across Yuki's face.

"What?" Shuichi stared, startled at this response. Unable to speak, he watched Yuki walk away.

"What a terrible songwriter..but i must admit, he was cute." Yuki froze at his doorstep as this unexpected thought went into his mind. His face turned red, and his eyes widened considerably.

"CUTE?" Yuki became flustered and surprised instantaneously, then gave it a serious thought.

"maybe because he was...no..who am i kidding, he WAS cute." Then like a miracle, it seemed that all of his stress disappeared. Was it just all contained emotion?

"but who the hell needs to know.." as he said this, he removed the cigarette from his mouth and flicked it across the porch. Looking around, he noticed that Rose still wasn't back from _wherever _she went. It wasn't like he ever cared, but it was expected of her to come back.

"hmm..." Yuki's words came out forced, sort-of disrespectful.

"Shit!" he said as he dropped the key to the door, wondering why it wasn't on his key ring.

"HEY!"

Yuki slowly turned, a hint of anger on his face, like he had just been reprimanded for littering.

"How could you say that to me?" The boy said.

"Shuichi, is it?" As he said this, he closed his eyes. Shuichi remained quiet, except for the fact that he was out of breath and sweating. Yuki began to walk forwards, a smile on the corner of his mouth.

"You ran all the way here just to say that?" A slight grin came across Yuki's face, Suddenly, as if following a sequence, Yuki grabbed Shuichi's chin, and kissed him- right on the lips. It wasn't just a regular kiss, it was one of those kisses that, if seen by enough people, could change the world.

"There, that's what you wanted, isn't it?" Shuichi's face turned beet red, and he started to sweat more. Yuki, despite his attempts, couldn't help but to get slightly aroused!

"He..kissed me?" Shuichi thought. His mind began to race, his heart also.

"ugh..." was all Shuichi could utter before he seemed to melt and faint immediately. Without thinking twice, Yuki caught him in his arms. Shuichi out cold.

"Well...I didn't know I was _that irresistable..._" Yuki said this apathetically, then turned and took Shuichi inside.


	3. My Heart's a Wonderland!

Having passed out in front of Yuki's house, Shuichi was taken inside. There he laid for several hours, in Yuki's bed- Passed out. Yuki, as usual, was typing a novel from the comfort of his computer, in the same room.

"Wakey, Wakey sleepy head.." Yuki said out of humor, yet, for some odd coincidence, Shuichi woke up!

"Huh?...Where...Am I?" Shuichi blinked a few times, then stretched out.

"Well, you're awake!" Yuki glanced down at Shuichi "...you could have at least dressed yourself first." Shuichi gave Yuki a puzzled look, then looked down at himself.

"I'M NAKED! WHAT HAPPENED?" Shuichi was blushing again. Yuki gave him a scoff, then continued working.

"Well, you _were _dirty, so I cleaned you up. Hmmm...and seeing you didn't have any clothes I..." Yuki was cut off in mid-sentence as Shuichi freaked out again.

"You _Bathed _me? You didn't...touch me _THERE _did you?" Shuichi pulled the covers up to his chin.

"But of course, How else was it supposed to get clean?" Yuki said in an annoyed way, oblivious to what Shuichi was saying.

"Look, It's no big deal. Just get dressed." Yuki continued typing as Shuichi Put on Some clothes from the closet.

"Hey, by the way, thanks for bringing me inside." Shuichi commented, putting on his shirt.

"I had to, It was too cold outside." Yuki turned around, and looked at Shuichi.

"How do I look!" Shuichi was dressed in a banana suit, with a shirt over the top.

"...Whatever. I'm not one to judge." At this remark, Shuichi came crashing to the floor, Amazed at Yuki's ability to hold in laughter. What was it that stopped him from showing emotion?

"You mean you didn't even find that funny? I almost died laughing when I first saw the banana!" Yuki remained silent, paying no mind to Shuichi. Then, without warning, stood up, and walked towards Shuichi.

"Yu..Yuki?" Shuichi was now being stripped naked _again._ This startled him more.

"look kid, this should help to relax you. Now be quiet." Yuki took his hand to Shuichi's now stripped body, grabbed his cock, and slowly started to move it up and down. The rest was the result of both of them wanting each other, needing each other for the longest time.

"So you like that, don't you?" Yuki smirked as he said this. He was more like a killer every moment, sadistic and twisted.

"Yes.._ah...uh...AH.." _Shuichi came quickly, mainly because one of his greatest dreams had become a reality. He had finally reached the point where he could say that he loved Yuki, and that's all he really wanted.

"Yuki..I..." He was stopped as Yuki put a finger to his mouth.

"You love me, don't you?" Yuki was serious.

"...Yes." Shuichi had done it. What was to await him now? Would it last...or just fade away, as love seems to do?


	4. Cross my Heart, Hope I Die

After Yuki and Shuichi finished with their little "session", Shuichi got dressed again, this time- properly. He had put on one of Yuki's white button-up shirts, Along with some Khakis. He looked pretty good for just grabbing things randomly out of the closet. Yuki, on the other hand, was preoccupied with the phone.

"So, Yuki, how have _things_ been going late_ly_?" The person on the other side of the line was one of Yuki's publishers. He sounded a bit more distant than usual to him, perhaps even shocked. This person was one of Yuki's close aqquaintances, not really a friend, but not really a no-name either.

"They're going great...I guess. Just missing _one _loser." Yuki said, then smirked and picked up his Coffee. It wasn't really odd for him to have coffee in the middle of the day, it was like a habit.

"Well..I have some bad news for you..." Yuki froze up. There was no way..not now.

"...Your last novel didn't sell too well."

"...Oh." Yuki felt relieved at the news. Although it was bad, it wasn't what he feared. Given his newfound affection for Rose, he had hoped nothing was wrong.

"I...wonder what happened to _Rose_.." He spoke out loud to himself. He hadn't ever cared enough to think about her, but the thought had to catch him eventually. He took a sip of his coffee.

"And Rose is in the hospital in intensive..care.." He said almost where Yuki couldn't hear him at all. His speech also seemed to choke up as he said it, like he had head trauma in his youth.

"what?" Yuki dropped his coffee, spilling it all over the desk. "Shit!" Yuki jumped up, causing Shuchi to jerk over to where he was standing. Yuki semed more pissed off than startled, and his face showed anger- and one small tear.

"Yuki! Yuki! what's wrong?" Shuichi scampered to Yuki's side, hugging his waist. Yuki had his hand over his face, the one eye he was showing seemed like it was straining to remain sane. Then Yuki composed himself, and walked to the door.

"What the fuck was she thinking?..." Yuki grabbed his metal protractor from his desk, then crushed it into a tiny metal ball in his hands.

"I'm going out for a while...If you follow me, I'll _kill _you." Yuki smiled, then added-

"And clean up that mess."

Shuichi, having seen and heard _way _too much in less than one minute, immediately started to clean up the coffee. He watched as Yuki dived in his car, then screeched out of the driveway, nearly hitting two cars as he sped out of the neighborhood. Shuichi became worried about Yuki, wondering what in the world could cause such an emotional response from him.

"I'm...so scared.." Shuichi burst into tears, feeling like a confused prisoner. He clung to Yuki's jacket, It's warmth reminded him of his first feelings about Yuki.

"What...are you anyway, Yuki? Why have you gone away?" Shuichi stared at the computer screen on Yuki's desk. It had a bunch of stupid looking icons, uncharacteristic of Yuki.

"He probably has someone else using that computer..." Shuichi stood up, and sat down at the computer. He opened a document on the desktop, entitled "To My Flower". Shuichi looked around, then opened the document.

"_you are the one I am with, who am I? Are you here with me?_

_I believe it, I believe you are-_

_for you are my garden, my flower_

_ my Rose."_

"So..." Shuichi paused "Her name is Rose..." Shuichi continued to read...


End file.
